Tears of an Angel
by Foxey
Summary: Ryou's ready to just give up on everything, leaving Tristan with little time to finally get his true feelings out. Will he be able to tell Ryou before it's too late? Yaoi!


This is just something I've been working on and off for the past couple of months at home and in the middle of Geometry class…don't look at me like that; can I help it if I get board? ^^'' Anyways I know there are errors in here; sorry I tried to get them all out really! Well if you like it Review it at the end, if you don't- Gee sorry but don't complain at me in a review for it. ; 

Oh ya..YAOI! Final warning! If you don't like, there's a back button with your name all over it. I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything like that- Kazuki Takahashi does. Enjoy the fic!

Tears of an Angel

Generally we take advantage of life and don't even realize it. Some of us are lucky enough to live a happy and full life with out knowing the torments of hell. Then there are souls who only know that hell and call it life. They accept that they are stuck with what they got for all eternity and they try to make the best of what they can. Until they see the light do they ever fight for life.

A boy of perhaps 16 maybe even 17 years lay on his back in his own living room floor, his body screaming in pain. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to move and get into his room up the stairs. Moonlight bounced off white-blonde hair, some strands were stained with blood from the broken glass that had been around his body. Finally he managed to get up the stairs. A gasp came out as he stumbled into a dark room. By luck his hand brushed onto a light switch and the room lighted up with a soft light. The pain was intense now and it tripled with every step that the boy took. 

Ryou Bakura collapsed onto his bed; thankful that he could still move. After a few more moments of just laying there Ryou reached over and pressed a bandage to his cut face. Luckily the glass had cut him around his ear and neck; his hair could hide those particular wounds, thus keeping away questions that he wasn't willing to answer. His body held a many cuts and bruises that were scattered all over. There were also scars from pervious times that were forever bound on his skin.

The bruises and cuts all came from the same source just about every single day. The source was his yami, Bakura. Bakura was the spirit that came from his millennium ring. Bakura was very bent on getting the other millennium no matter the cost. Currently he wasn't doing too well in the department so Ryou received all the blows, hits, curses from all of Bakura's frustrations. Every little thing would set the spirit off.

This time had been ever worse then all the others. Even now as Ryou thought back on it, it still made his body ice over in fear. As usual Ryou had done nothing wrong except perhaps being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bakura had stormed in the house and had sought out his Hikari. Upon finding him in the living room he had seized Ryou by the neck and slammed the smaller boy into the wall. When Ryou cried out from the sudden pain a fist slammed across his face and into his stomach. Ryou slumped over and after Bakura yelled some words that didn't register in his head Ryou felt Bakura's hands stab into his shoulder before throwing him into the glass coffee table.

Broken glass had pierced Ryou's skin and it hadn't stopped there. His yami then reached down and jerked him back up on his feet, cursing him and started to throw punches into his already hurt body. Unable to stand any longer Ryou sunk down into the glass, tears staining his pale cheeks. Feeling disgusted Bakura nailed him in the ribs over and over again with sharp kicks. Finally satisfied Bakura smirked down at Ryou and then went out to do whatever he did at night.

There was still broken glass that would have to be swept up downstairs and he still needed to bandage his cuts as well. At least he didn't have no homework, but he had homework before and gotten it all done after a beating from Bakura. Still it was a wonder how he managed to get along in school or life in general. After catching his breath Ryou pulled himself back up. He grimaced from the pain in his rib cage before going back down the stairs. Silently he took a broom and swept up all the shards of broken glass and threw it away. Then he went into the bathroom and applied alcohol to his cuts. Being used to far more painful things Ryou barley flinched when the liquid dropped onto his cuts. While he did this not once did he ever wonder why life had turned its back on him.

Tristan Taylor stifled a yawn before chuckling at Joey. He was dueling Yugi yet again and yet again Yugi had destroyed one of his best monsters. It was like a morning ritual for them all. Joey and Yugi would duel, Tea would be there cheering on Yugi and cracking on Joey while throwing shy glances over at Yami, the spirit from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami would be throwing in helpful tidbits of advice to both Joey and Yugi while conveniently ignoring Tea. Tristan himself would hassle Joey when Yugi would complete the ritual by kicking Joey's butt.

In the middle of today's duel Tristan looked up as Ryou came in. he would occasionally watch the duels as well. The white haired teen held his left side a little stiff as he walked in. This caused Tristan to worry, he knew something was going on with Ryou at home; he just didn't know what. He also knew that no matter how bad it was Ryou wouldn't mention that he was in trouble, he wouldn't cause his friends to worry.

No one had to tell him either to know that the reason probably that Ryou was even paler and stiff today was Bakura. Tristan had seen him at Duelist Kingdom when he had taken over Ryou and sent them all to the Shadow Realm. He had seen first hand just how diabolical and evil Bakura could be. He knew that Bakura didn't gave a damn about Ryou and subjected him to all sorts of things.

  Ever since Tristan had really got to know Ryou he found that he had fallen for the teen's charm. He really liked Ryou and all but he didn't know just how to tell Ryou of his feelings. Tristan wanted to hold and protect him from all the pains and hurts of the world. Yet he didn't know if Ryou felt the same way and he didn't want to ruin the close friendship that they shared already so he remained silent.

"Morning Guys." Ryou greeted and nodded his head in a small but bright greeting.

Joey waved and looked at his cards. Yugi and Tea smiled back brightly and said hello back while Yami nodded his head and frowned. Tristan looked over at Ryou and saw what the spirit was upset about. When Ryou had moved his head his hair had moved as well, revealing on the teen's neck a small gash. It stood out against the pale skin around it and there was a bruise just below that. Ryou must have remembered that it was there himself because he shook his air gently, making it fall over the wounds.

The class bell rang and students began to flock to their seats. Ryou sat across from Tristan, Right behind Yugi and Yami and right in front of Tea. All through out the class Tristan looked over at Ryou, wanting to do something for him badly. There was no doubt about it now that something was up and he was going to find out at once before Ryou got some serious injuries. The bell rang again signaling the end of class. Yami shook his head as he watched Ryou walk quickly out of the room.

"It's a shame that violence falls on the innocent in this world." Yami said quietly.

"And not fair." Tristan muttered as Joey jumped on his shoulders and Yami's attention got diverted to his young Hikari.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Ryou. He was beginning to suffer from lack of sleep but this go around he had managed to stay awake. Now school was over and all that was left to do was go home. He didn't want to; he knew that Bakura would be waiting. If he wasn't there when Ryou got home then he would arrive shortly. Bakura never passed up a chance to inflict pain on his Hikari. There was only so much a body could take before it gave up. Ryou knew that he couldn't take much more of this hell that he called life.

"Yo Ryou, wait up!" A voice called from behind.

"Oh hello Tristan." Ryou smiled. He enjoyed the company of his friends, which was probably why he was still here.

"Aren't you usually with Joey about this time?" The pair walked slowly and casually.

"Ah well you know Joey, he can never pass up a moment to argue with Seto so now they're both after school in detention, they're both pretty pissed at the moment." Tristan chuckled and shook his head as he thought of his best friend's crazy antics.

Ryou smiled as well, he knew perfectly well just how much Joey and Seto bickered. His thoughts wondered over to the fact of how much he liked being with Tristan. The way he laughed and smiled always made him feel like he was worth something in the other teen's eyes. Ever since they had met at Duelist Kingdom Ryou felt like he and Tristan shared a special bond. Really Ryou liked Tristan more then a friend but he would never admit it. Bakura would have a field day with that bit of information!

Ryou liked the way Tristan held himself up as well. It was like the tall teen knew no fear; he was very brave and was always there for their friends. Yet at the same time Tristan was friendly and kind, his eyes showed that whenever Ryou was there. Besides Ryou told himself, Tristan would never want someone like him, he was too passive. He also wouldn't allow Tristan to risk his life by going against Bakura.

"So Ryou you plan on doing anything tonight? I mean we're all meeting up at the arcade later on tonight and all…" Tristan trailed off with a slight blush on his face.

"Um probably. I get real busy at night. I'll see you Tristan, I have to go." Ryou rushed into his house with his head bent down.

Tristan stood in front of the lonely house for a few moments even more worried about Ryou now. When they had gotten to his house it seemed like Ryou had gotten extremely nervous and there had been a great fear in his eyes. He hated that look in Ryou's eyes; they were usually light and held laughter. Tristan didn't want to leave knowing that something bad was most likely going to happen. It was a feeling that settled at the bottom of his stomach and gnawed at him as he walked away. He sighed as he walked on, hating himself. Tristan knew that there was nothing he could do right now though. He certainly couldn't force the smaller teen out of the house any so all he could do was wait and be there for Ryou when he needed him.

Ryou dropped the drapes in his living room when Tristan began to walk away. He could see that Tristan did not want to leave. He was partly glad he did finally leave. Ryou glanced upstairs uneasily; he could sense his yami was up there. Doing Ra knew what but hopefully it was sleeping and the spirit had not seen Tristan any. Bakura didn't like him that much because he had bowed up against him badly at Duelist Kingdom. Ryou didn't want his yami to get any ideas.

Fate, as usual, was not on Ryou's side because a figure appeared at the top of the stairs, his hair stood wildly in tangles on top of his head. Ryou's heart skipped a beat when he saw the manic grin on Bakura's face.

"A little late today aren't we Hikari?" Bakura took his time walking down the stairs. Ryou was already backing away.

"Aw now what's this? A man doesn't run away like a damn coward! I see I've still got a ways to go with you Ryou." Bakura reached the bottom step and was already quickly making his way over to Ryou.

When he did reach him Ryou already knew he was in deep trouble. Bakura had that manic look in his eyes. Ryou couldn't stop the shiver that visibly ran through his small body, which only made his case worse. Whenever he showed weakness it seemed to anger his yami greatly and the beating was ten times worse. His body went cold with fear as Bakura put his hands on his shoulders again. It was time to go through the whole painful process again.

A few hours later Tristan had been beat for the tenth time in a row by Joey on his favorite fighting game. Normally he rained supreme on it and never lost Joey. Yet tonight he couldn't concentrate period. His thoughts would go back to earlier when he was with Ryou. His head buzzed with questions. Was Ryou ok? Was he hurt or did he need help? He hated the fact that he didn't have any answers to his own questions. With a small growl of annoyance he walked over to the table that he and the others had taken for the night.

"Man wats up with yous? I mean I never kick your butt as bad as I did just now. It must be ma skill!" Joey said with a teasing smirk on his face.

The glare that Tristan sent back told Joey that his buddy was in no mood to joke. He might act like a moron half the time but even Joey could pick up on the fact that Tristan was preoccupied with something else at the moment. In fact he had been like this ever since he had met up with Joey and the others. 

"Is something wrong Tristan?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Well, I suppose so.." Tristan looked down at his clinched hands annoyed at himself as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

"Talk to us man! We're right here!" Joey patted his shoulder.

"It's Ryou, not me." With that Tristan told them of this afternoon. When he finished he stood up.

"I shouldn't have left him in the first place!" He growled at himself.

"There wasn't much more you could do Tristan, you certainly could not handle Bakura." Yami said calmly.  
  


"Yeah well the least I can do is be there for him! Catch you guys later!" Tristan made his way back to Ryou's, all the while hoping that he was not too late.

~~

"My my, usually you're on the floor by now. Must not have hit hard enough." Bakura said cruelly as Ryou gasped for air against a wall, his body screaming from all the pain. He couldn't suppress the single tear that slipped from his swollen eye.

"What have I told you about that!?" Bakura snarled as he backhanded Ryou to the ground. He hadn't missed the tear as Ryou had hoped he might have.

A few moments passed and Ryou didn't get back up. Bakura couldn't tell whether it was from fear or if his Hikari simply couldn't. He landed a kick into Ryou's ribcage, causing the boy the double over and hiss out in pure pain.

"Get up Hikari. I said up! Damn you mortal, I gave you and order!" Bakura yelled and kicked Ryou a few times more. Now he was crying out at each kick and was panting for air.

"Weakling." The spirit growled and issued one last kick before making his way outside.

The pain that was surging through Ryou was intense. It seemed like there wasn't a single place on his body that wasn't already black and blue or not in crippling pain. As he feel into unconsciousness Ryou began to wonder the point of going on, it all seemed so hopeless and useless as well. Everyone knows when they reach the point where their body could handle no more and Ryou's had reached that point. At least while he slept he could escape all the pain. It was a rather nice thought to him and it comforted him just a little.

~~

Tristan quickened his pace, now he was just about running. Something in his heart told him to hurry to Ryou's side before it was too late. Please Ryou, wait for me! Tristan said in his head as he hurried on. The arcade wasn't that far from Ryou's home yet it seemed like it was taking forever just to get there. Finally Tristan arrived at his destination but the sight that greeted him caused him to worry even more. The door was standing wide open, allowing all the cold air to go in, and all the lights were off as well. The house itself seemed dead and empty.

Without wasting another moment Tristan ran into the house, all the while hoping that he'd find Ryou doing schoolwork or something like that, perfectly fine. Deep in his heart though, Tristan knew that it wouldn't be like that. Not seeing anyone in the kitchen he made his way into the living room and gasped. Near the stairwell there was an indention in the wall that looked like a smaller person had been pushed or thrown into. His eyes traveled down, all the while wincing from the other damage, but when Tristan looked all the way to the floor his heart stopped for a second.

"Ryou!" Tristan rushed over and gently pulled Ryou's motionless body into his arms. The smaller teen's face had caked blood all over it and one of his eyes was swollen. His body felt so cold as well!

"Hey Ryou, come on open your eyes!" Never had he felt someone so cold before and even after shaking him Ryou wouldn't open his eyes.

"Ryou…."

Ryou felt so warm and pain free that he didn't ever want to leave where ever he was at. Something told him that this was a dream but he didn't care. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light before him. Ryou shielded his eyes with his arms and when he dropped them there was a gorgeous lady in front of him. He felt like he knew this woman from somewhere but where? She had brown eyes that held love and care, her hair was so blonde that it was white spilled over her shoulders and down her back in long lengths. Her wings made her look like the perfect angel. It dawned on him then who this woman was and how he knew this perfect lady in white.

"Mother." Ryou breathed out in wonder.

"Take my hand Ryou. You'll never feel any more pain again I promise. You're safe baby." She smiled and held out her hand to Ryou. It was a smile not unlike his own.

Ryou was about to take his mother's hand when he heard someone call out his name behind him. The voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place that person either. A part of him wanted to turn around and see who it was, while the other half wanted to join his mother and be safe forever and never feel any more pain. 

_"Please Ryou, come on. Don't leave me! I never got the chance to tell you...."_

Ryou's mother, still smiling, withdrew her hand. She had watched her son grow up with fierce pride that only a mother could feel. She was proud of who he had turned out to be and it was quite clear that there was still much for her child to do. It was clear now that it was not his time to join her, not yet at any rate. She would continue to watch over and love Ryou though, even if she had to let him go again. Ryou looked over at her puzzled. 

"You're still needed love. I'll wait for you, but you have to go back now." She blew a kiss to Ryou and he felt himself being pulled away.

"God Ryou, please just open your eyes! I love you; you can't leave without knowing that!"

Slowly Ryou opened his eyes and in surprise saw that he was in Tristan's arms. Was it Tristan who said that he loved him?! There wasn't anyone else in the room who could have said it though so it had to have been him. It pleased him to know that his feelings were returned by the taller teen.

"Ryou!" Tristan cried happily. He pulled Ryou closer to him, glad that he had at least opened his eyes again.

"Tristan, you shouldn't be here. Yami could be back any moment. I don't want to see you hurt." Ryou managed to get out. Unlike his dream, here he was still in pain from his recent beating.

"I don't care about me; it's not right for you to live like this! Listen to me Ryou, let me be there for you. I care for you a lot and it kills me to see you like this. You deserve so much better." A slight blush tinged Tristan's face as he gently caressed Ryou's face.

"But Yami…" Ryou felt close to tears again. He couldn't believe that he was finally hearing those words that he had wanted to hear for so long from Tristan but he couldn't allow Tristan to put himself at risk over his own welfare when it came to Bakura. The spirit would tear Tristan to pieces!

"Bakura can go to hell for all I care! Ryou trust me, you have a right to live how _you want to live. I love you Ryou and would protect you from what all I could but only if you'll let me." Tristan looked down at Ryou._

"I love you too Tristan believe me, but my yami's a very dangerous person." Ryou replied.

"We'll figure out something I promise. Meanwhile you can crash at my place, that ok with you?" Tristan bent his head down and put his lips over Ryou's.

With a nod Ryou wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck and kissed back with a passion that he didn't know he had. Tristan had shown him that life was very much worth living. He also knew that there were many risks for doing this but he knew that together he and Tristan would be able to work it out. Love has a way of closing and at the same time opening many doors in one's life.

~Fin~


End file.
